Braces
by Blackfang64
Summary: What is it that Natsuki is hiding from Shizuru? Shizuru is eager to find out what it is....ShizNat oneshot humour


**Author: …Don't ask where I got the idea from, just enjoy! **

**Braces **

Shizuru's eyes wondered about the clock, her eye movements synchronized with the clock's hands.

_She's been gone for a couple of hours now, where is she? _

Pulling out her cell phone, she noticed now messages or calls addressed to her.

_She isn't answering my calls, or my texts. I hope my Natsuki is alright… _

The sound of the front door opening relieved Shizuru's thoughts from her head. Turning her head back she watched the blunette goddess tip toe across the room. "And where might have Natsuki been?" the sound of the Kyoto girl's voice petrified Natsuki still.

"S-Shi-zu-ru, eh heh, I've been nowhere" Natsuki lied keeping her mouth shut.

"Natsuki didn't answer my messages, she didn't call me back. I think Natsuki doesn't love me anymore" Shizuru turned her back to Natsuki. Natsuki could hear Shizuru crying, causing her to approach the older girl.

"No Shizuru it's not like that, I do still love you" by now Natsuki had fallen into Shizuru's trap as the older girl turned around with a mischievous grin. "So where was Natsuki then?"

"N-nowhere" Natsuki took a step back. Shizuru's eyes picked up on something causing her grin to expand.

"What's Natsuki hiding?" she leaned in sending the girl backing away.

"I'm hiding nothing, seriously" Shizuru watched the younger girl walking back nervously.

"It's no use trying to hide it from me Natsuki, show me" Shizuru dived over at Natsuki.

"Never!" Natsuki leapt to the side before running off.

"You're going to have to show me Natsuki" Shizuru smiled in delight chasing after Natsuki.

Half an hour later Shizuru wondered aimlessly down the hall. "I know you're here Natsuki, where are you?" Shizuru sang out loud, her blood eyes on alert to anything slight movement.

_Gotcha! _

Shizuru swung the door open revealing a huddled up Natsuki cowering at the corner. "This is your last chance Natsuki, don't make me force it out"

Natsuki sighed heavily and eased up. "Okay, but don't laugh" Natsuki lifted her head up parting her lips away. Shizuru gasped at the sight and tried hard to hold back the laughter.

"Ara ara, is this what Natsuki was trying to hide from me?" Shizuru began to laugh out loud causing the blunette to clench her teeth.

"Hey, these things weren't cheap you know!" Natsuki stood up pointing to the purple braces that were lined neatly along her teeth.

"Natsuki doesn't have to be embarrassed by them, they are a nice colour my favourite in fact" Shizuru smiled warmly causing the younger girl to blush.

"I thought you might like them" Natsuki muttered to herself catching Shizuru's attention.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing!"

"So I take it Natsuki hasn't been taking good care of her teeth, probably too much mayonnaise" Natsuki's left eye twitched at the word of her favourite treat.

"Hey, it was not! The dentist just said they were coming in a bit crooked so I have to keep these on" Natsuki pointed her finger at her braces.

"What do they feel like?" Shizuru's smile turned once again to mischief.

"Weird I guess, why?" Natsuki began to panic as the honey brunette moved in closer to her.

"Oh I just want a taste of them" before Natsuki could protest she was pinned up against the wall with her lips captured by Shizuru's own. She could feel Shizuru's lips hungrily against her's but what surprised her next was the feeling of Shizuru's tongue running against her braces. Pushing past, her tongue came in contact with her own as they embraced the other in a passionate kiss.

Breaking away, Shizuru's smile shined against Natsuki's panting face. "Oh Natsuki?"

"Y…yes Shizuru?"

"I tasted the McDonalds you had" Natsuki blushed furiously making Shizuru chuckled in delight.

**End**

**Author: I'm still working on the next chapter for 'Oneechan'. Remember it's not too late to vote on Shizuru's punishment in the next Omake, just visit my profile and vote. Read and review to let me know if you enjoyed this.**


End file.
